


You Run Your Mouth, I Choke you Out!

by KuroBakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes back to chaos and ends up putting his hand around Tony's neck.</p><p>This is a Thor x OC fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Run Your Mouth, I Choke you Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Scene prompt fanfic.  
> Please do not bash or flame. Thanks!
> 
> I may go back and redo it one day.

Thor stood in a room at the Avengers tower with the gang. While Thor was out using the restroom, Tony and Jesse got in to it and Tony took it too far. Tony told Jesse that Thor deserves someone that was not so dependent on him (which Jesse is not) and was a better match for him in personality. Jesse ran out the room before Thor got back. He was crying his eyes out, feeling worthless and embarrassed. Jesse ran all the way back to their home.

“Where is Jesse?” Thor asked. No one wanted to answer. This made him both very upset. Thor was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

“Where is Jesse?! I demand an answer. NOW!” Thor ordered.

“He left.” Clint said, trying to not go in to detail.

“Why?” Thor asked.

“Ask Stark.” Bruce told him. Thor looked directly at Stark.

“What happened?” Thor asked. Tony just stood there.

“..I am loosing my patience. WHAT HAPPENED TO JESSE?” Thor shouted.

“I might have said said a couple of things that upset him.” Tony replied.

“What were these things that you said to him?” Thor asked.

“I told him he needs to stop being dependent on you.” Tony him. Thor began to his anger grow in to rage.

“That is not all of what you said.” Natasha said. Thor lowered his head to try to control his anger.

“....What else did he say?” Thor asked. Tony took a breath before answering.

“I basically told him that you both were not compatible.” Tony said. Thor lifted up his head and glared at Stark.

“You WHAT?!” Thor shouted.

“I told Jesse that your relationship will not last.” Tony said. Suddenly, Thor quickly walked toward Tony, now with rage flowing through his veins. Thor grabbed Tony by the throat lightly and lifted him up.

“HOW DARE YOU! Jesse is not just some other mortal to me, Stark. He is my life. ...Why do you have try to ruin things for other people? To make yourself feel better?” Thor asked.

“I am speaking the truth.” Tony told him.

“You are speaking nothing but lies!” Thor replied.

“Thor, He is too dependent on you. Do you even see what he is doing to you?” Tony asked.

“He has done nothing wrong, Tony. NOTHING. He makes very happy and actually, he is very independent. Has been since he was in his early teens. Also, you know barely about him so how can you judge others? Plus, why would you any way?” Thor said.

“Because he is keeping you from doing your job.” Tony said.

“My job is to protect people and that's what I am doing. Whether Jesse is my lover or not, it does NOT change things or how I am. Do have some personal issues or a vendetta against me, Tony?” Thor asked.

“Not with you nor Jesse.” Tony said.

“Then why did you do that?” Thor asked. Tony did not reply again. Suddenly, Thor began to grip Tony's neck harder.

“Thor, stop! You're going to kill him!” Steve said.

“Shut up, Steve! Tony has ran his mouth for far too long and now, he suffer the consequences!” Thor said. Thor began to squeeze harder.

“THOR! ENOUGH!” a voice shouted from behind him. Thor turned around. It was Nick Fury, standing at the door.

“Thor, put him down and you need to go.” Nick said, Thor looked at Tony and dropped him. Thor grabbed his hammer and walked to the door. Suddenly, he stopped at looked at every one, including Fury.

“Stark, you think I do not care, fine. Also, you are VERY lucky I did not throw you at a damn window.” Thor said. Thor looked at Fury.

“Fury, you just lost an Avenger. I am not going to put up with Tony and his bullshit any more. Farewell.” Thor said then walked out of the building. Thor walked back to the home he and Jesse shared. About 15 minutes later, Thor walked in to the home.

“You okay?” Jesse asked. Thor sat on the couch next to Jesse.

“Thor?” Jesse asked. Suddenly, Thor began to cry. Jesse has never seen

“Oh my gosh, Thor! What happened?” Jesse asked, hugging him.

“I quit.” Thor replied.

“Quit what?” Jesse asked. Thor began to cry harder. It suddenly dawned on Jesse what Thor was talking about.

“YOU QUIT THE AVENGERS?!” Jesse said in shock.

“Yes.” Thor said, still in tears.

“Why? I thought you loved being an Avenger!” Jesse asked. Thor looked up at Jesse.

“I do but I can not work with Tony any more. Plus, he told me what he did to you and I...I tried to choke him out. I was not THAT hard on him but still. Even then, I probably would have been kicked out any way. I know, it was my mistake but he hurt you and you are my life.” Thor said. Jesse hugged Thor tighter.

“Thor...I am sorry.” Jesse said.

“It's not your fault. Actually, Tony was getting on my nerves any way. That was my breaking point right there.” Thor said.

“You could be arrested.” Jesse said. Suddenly, the phone rang. Jesse answered it and then looked at Thor.

“It's Fury. He wants to speak with you.” Jesse said. Thor walked over and talked to Fury for about 5 minutes. After, he hung up, he took a breath.

“What did he say?” Jesse asked.

“He told me not to quit but I need to try to control my anger more. Tony did start after all but he is right, I need to do that. He also says that Tony apologized for what he said to you and meant it.” Thor said.

“It's okay. It's not the worst any one has ever said to me.” Jesse said.

“I know but he still should have not said it.” Thor replied.

“Oh, I know. ..So...you still going to stay with them?” Jesse asked.

“Do you want me to and please, be honest.” Thor asked.

“It is actually up to you but I do.” Jesse said.

“Then I will. None of the others are mad at me from what Fury said.” Thor said. Jesse walked over to Thor and hugged him.

“Yay! I am glad that's over with.” Jesse said, smiling. Thor hugged Jesse closer and smiled as well. Thor kissed Jesse's forehead and whispered to him.

“Me too.”

  
Prompt:   


 


End file.
